YunJae - TWO
by asrhandini
Summary: Dingin, penuh bahaya, dan jantan. Race, Mafia, and Love. Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong, face the choices. TWO choices.
1. Chapter 1

◆TWO◆

Maincast: YunJae aka Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Author: asrhandini

◆TWO Part 1◆

80's story setting

Suasana garasi itu gaduh ketika Yunho berjalan memasukinya. Di sana-sini banyak laki-laki berlalu lalang, mengadakan pemeriksaan terakhir pada mobil-mobil yang akan dipakai dalam balapan. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang kantor kecil yang terletak agak jauh di belakang.

Seorang tua bertubuh kecil keluar dari kantor itu ketika ia melihat kehadiran Yunho.

"Halo," panggilnya seraya tersenyum. "Senang dapat bertemu dengan anda lagi."

Yunho menjabat tangan laki-laki tua itu. "Aku selalu senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Alex."

"Mobil anda ada di jalur sebelah bawah, los nomor duabelas," kata Alex. "Saya kira anda sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, bukan?"

"Memang benar, tuan Alex. Tapi aku ada kesulitan," sahut Yunho. "Montirku mendadak sakit dan aku harus mencari penggantinya."

Wajah orang tua itu tampak sedih. "Itu mungkin sulit, Yunho. Semua montir sudah dipesan orang."

"Aku tahu," kata Yunho. "Tapi kita harus tetap berusaha mencari montir pengganti. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa ikut serta dalam balapan."

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi," kata Alex, cepat. "Biarlah, saya akan mencarikannya untuk anda. Begitu dapat saya akan memberitahu anda."

"Terima kasih." Yunho tersenyum. "Sementara itu aku akan melihat-lihat mobilku. Aku akan berusaha sedapatnya menyiapkan mobil itu."

Ia telah bekerja memasang-masang mobil balap putih yang akan dipakainya dalam balapan itu kurang lebih satu jam ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu langsung menuju tempatnya. Yunho meluruskan badan memandang dengan perasaan kagum ke arah si gadis yang berbadan langsing dan memakai baju model montir warna putih. Seputih kulitnya. Sangat indah, itulah kesan pertama bagi Yunho.

Si gadis berhenti di muka mobil, "Yunho?" Tanyanya. Suaranya merdu dan menyenangkan.

Yunho mengangguk, meraih bungkus rokok di jaketnya yang tergantung di pintu mobil.

"Tuan Alex mengatakan bahwa anda sedang mencari montir."

"Kau kenal dengan salah seorang montir? Di mana aku dapat menjumpainya?" Tanya Yunho, cepat. Ia sudah jemu dengan pekerjaan yang tengah digarapnya itu. Justru pekerjaan pasang-memasang inilah yang tidak disukainya pada setiap balapan.

Si gadis tersenyum. "Akulah montirnya."

Perasaan terkejut Yunho terlihat dari nada suaranya. "Tapi kau seorang gadis? Balapan semacam ini bukan tempatnya bagi seorang wanita. Bayangkan jarak yang harus ditempuh. Seribu empat ratus kilo!"

Senyum ramah si gadis hilang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Yunho dalam-dalam. "Akupun pernah mengemudikan mobil sejauh jarak itu apabila aku memang harus melakukannya," katanya perlahan. "Tapi kita tidak akan sejauh itu."

Yunho menatapnya. "Tidak sejauh itu?"

Si gadis menggelengkan kepala. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus tampak berkilau ketika ia menggoyahkan mukanya yang putih jernih terkena sinar matahari. "Tidak perlu sejauh itu." Setelah berkata demikian ia membungkukan badannya ke dekat kap depan mobil dan meneliti keadaan mesin. "Jared punya rencana lain," bisiknya.

Mata Yunho membelalak, tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang penghubung mafia adalah seorang gadis.

Si gadis meluruskan badannya kembali, tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sikapnya seperti pria. "Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong," ujarnya.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Pandangan Yunho meneliti gadis itu. "Tapi apakah kau benar-benar paham tentang mesin mobil balap?"

Senyum si gadis melebar. "Aku harus paham. Selama aku ikut balapan dengan mobil balap. Di mana-mana." Ia melihat Alex berjalan mendekati belakang Yunho. "Kau boleh bertanya padanya."

Yunho berpaling. "Saya lihat anda berdua telah saling berkenalan. Itu baik," kata Alex seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi bayangkan seorang gadis turut dalam balapan grand prix," kata Yunho. "Siapakah yang pernah mendengar hal semacam itu?"

"Anda sungguh sangat beruntung, Yunho," kata Alex, meyakinkannya.

Yunho berpaling pada si gadis, "Kau punya mobil balap?" Tanyanya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mobil itu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Aku kalah dalam balapan itu, lalu mobil kugadaikan. Tadinya aku berharap bisa memperoleh sesuatu hadiah di sini, tapi keburuntungan sedang tidak di pihakku."

"Baiklah," kata Yunho. "Kalau sahabatku, tuan Alex, telah mengatakan kau baik, aku yakin kau pasti baik. Kalau menang, pembagian keuntungan seperti standar umumnya, kalau kalah lima juta"

"Setuju, bung Yunho," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya. "Hidupkanlah dan bawa mobil itu keluar untuk dicoba larinya. Beri aku laporan yang lengkap pada pukul lima sore nanti. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Baik," jawab Jaejoong seraya berpaling pada Alex, suaranya berubah serius dan berwibawa. "Maukah anda mengatur persiapan untuk saya, tuan Alex? Saya akan memakai jalur ruang nomor dua, yang diperlengkapi dengan pengukur waktu listrik. Saya terlebih dahulu akan memeriksa kelancaran bekerjanya kabel-kabel."

Alex mengangguk. Yunho berjalan meninggalkan jalur los-los itu. Ketika ia berpaling, ia mendapatkan si gadis telah menjalankan mobil itu ke ruang tempat reparasi.

At 5.00 pm

Pintu terbuka dan seberkas sinar matahari menyorot ke dalam. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong berjalan masuk, mata gadis itu berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruang duduk yang gelap itu. Jaejoong berdiam diri, mencari-cari dirinya. Melihat itu, Yunho bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Mereka duduk di meja yang diberi tembok batas sehingga merupakan ruangan kecil tersedia. Jaejoong duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. "Mereka seharusnya membawakan lentera waktu kau masuk ke sini," kata Jaejoong.

"Tempat ini memang gelap," Yunho mengakui. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. "Bisakah kita mendapat penerangan yang lebih baik, sebelum kita jadi buta?" Tanya Yunho pada si pelayan.

"Oh, tentu bung." Pelayan itu berjalan keseberang jalan menekan sebuah tombol yang tersembunyi di dinding. Ruang kecil tempat mereka duduk tiba-tiba disinari oleh lampu yang berkekuatan lemah.

"Nah, begini lebih baik," kata Yunho tersenyum. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Air putih dan soda," jawab Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mobil itu?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja tampak sedih. "Mobil yang hebat. Sayang sekali! Sesungguhnya dengan mengendarai mobil semacam itu orang pasti dapat memenangkan balapan ini."

Si pelayan muncul kembali membawakan minuman. Yunho mengangkat gelas, "Baik."

"Semoga berhasil!" balas Yunho.

Mereka meneguk minuman. "Nanti masih ada balapan-balapan lainnya," kata Yunho menghibur.

"Semoga saja demikian," nada suara Jaejoong datar. Ia melontarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dekat mereka. "Aku telah memasang alat pengukur waktu yang dihubungkan dengan kecepatan," katanya lagi perlahan. "Tepat setelah menempuh jarak seratus limabelas kilometer dari pos pemeriksaan berikutnya. Kita punya waktu lima jam kurang lebih, sebelum petugas-petugas pos itu menemukan kita. Antara setengah kilometer dari jalan raya tempat kita berhenti, ada sebuah pondok tua yang kosong. Kita pergi ke pondok itu dan menunggu kedatangan Jared." Selesai berkata Jaejoong menegak minumnya kembali.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hanya itu."

Yunho bungkam, mengawasi gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Jaejoong mengenakan gaun yang serasi dengan memperlihatkan bentuk-bentuk kewanitaannya, sangat berbeda dengan pakaian montir yang dipakainya siang tadi. Gaun itu membuat Jaejoong tampak lebih muda, seperti gadis pelajar. Sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau wanita itu terlibat dalam kegiatan mafia.

Di awasi begitu, Jaejoong menjadi canggung dan gelisah. Yunho memang berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang pernah dijumpainya. Umumnya pria-pria itu kasar dan kelakuan mereka itu kaku. Tapi laki-laki seperti Yunho ini berbeda, tidak cocok dengan pria-pria umumnya.

"Kau sedang memandangi apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya. "Apakah kau belum pernah melihat seorang gadis?" Begitu ia habis mengeluarkan perkataannya, ia merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

Yunho tersenyum perlahan-lahan. "Maafkan kalau aku memandangimu begitu rupa. Aku hanya merasa heran. Mengapa? Mengapa gadis secantik dirimu mau melakukan hal ini?"

"Uang," jawab Jaejoong dingin. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi orang kaya. Ini adalah cara orang kaya untuk aku bisa jadi kaya." Tangannya meraih gelas dan ia meneguk isi gelas itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak kekurangan uang, mengapa?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Balapan-balapan semacam ini tidak banyak. Kalau hanya mengandalkan balapan saja dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan lain, hidup terasa amat sangat membosankan." Setelah berkata demikian Yunho memberi tanda pada si pelayan. Mereka bungkam sementara pelayan itu meletakkan gelas-gels baru yang penuh berisi minuman di atas meja. Yunho mengangkat gelas dan memandang isi gelas itu. "Sayang sekali," katanya dengan nada menyesal. "Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin memenangkan balapan ini."

"Aku dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," jawab Jaejoong, wajahnya tiba-tiba bersinar terang. "Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat membuat kita bahagia seperti itu. Kecepatan tinggi, bahaya yang dihadapi, dan rasa puas. Kau merasa benar-benar hidup, segala sesuatu dalam dirimu bergerak, seisi dunia ini terasa bergoyang bersamamu bilamana kau senang melarikan mobil balap."

"Tepat! Tepat sekali." Yunho cepat menambahkan. Nada suaranya seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau ada orang lain yang bisa merasakan hal itu. Rasanya seperti kau memiliki segala-galanya di dunia ini. Uang, kekuasaan,.dan...wanita."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan memandang ke gelasnya. "Akupun tidak mengira ada orang lain yang bisa merasakan begitu," katanya, malu.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya ke meja, mencekal tangan Jaejoong. Gadis itu dapat meraskan eratnya cekalan itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke arah Yunho. Ia melihat mata Yunho berkilat, bersinar terang bagaikan pancaran sinar mata harimau di kegelapan malam.

"Berdua denganmu membuatku seperti belum pernah bergaul dengan wanita saja," kata Yunho perlahan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong dicekam perasaan takut. Bukan terhadap Yunho tetapi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia cukup maklum betapa laki-laki semacam Yunho dapat melakukan apa saja terhadap dirinya. Oleh karena itu dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya. "Marilah kita bicarakan urusan kita saja, lebih baik bukan?" Ujarnya dingin. "Toh kita sudah tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa menang."

Suara Yunho masih terdengar perlahan. "Mengapa Jaejoong? Kita berdua disini. Mengapa kita harus bersikap kaku begini?"

Pandangan mata Yunho bagaikan mengandung magnet. Jaejoong merasa dirinya seolah-olah ditarik oleh kedua bola mata yang tengah memandanginya itu, merasa dirinya berputar. Pinggangnya mulai terasa panas, dan seluruh sendi ditubuhnya terasa lemas. Jaejoong heran, mengapa ia selalu merasa demikian bila kemesraan seorang laki-laki sudah mulai terbayang dibenaknya. Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri. "Dengan kau, aku pasti kalah," jawabnya kemudian, pahit. "Aku telah sering menemui laki-laki semacam dirimu. Akhirnya selalu sama. Pada mulanya mereka memang tampak seolah-olah memberiku kebahagiaan, membuatku seolah-olah mampu meraih beribu bintang di langit. Tapi kemudian..." ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Yah, begitu saja."

"Haruskah selalu demikian?"

Jaejoong membalas pandangan Yunho. "Selalu."

"Dan kau cukup puas melewati kehidupan ini tanpa kau benar-benar merasa hidup semata-mata karena kau takut kalah?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong tampak marah. Pertanyaan Yunho yang terus terang itu telah membongkar perasaannya yang selama ini terus dipendamnya. "Apa sesungguhnya yang kau kehendaki dariku?" Tanyanya membentak. "Apakah kau macam laki-laki serakah yang selalu menelan segala apa yang kau lihat? Ingin memiliki setiap wanita yang kau jumpai? Padahal kau disini ditemani oleh seorang wanita yang mungkin dapat memberikan kepuasan seks yang jauh lebih hebat dalam waktu sepuluh menit daripada yang dapat kuberikan dalam waktu sepuluh hari!"

Air mata mulai menggenang dikedua kelopak matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri sebelum Yunho sempat melihat genangan air mata itu. "Nah marilah kita bersikap resmi saja!" Katanya pula marah. "Sampai jumpa pula besok di garis start!"

Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hampir bertubrukkan dengan Emma yang tengah berjalan menuju meja tempat Yunho. Emma memandang kearahnya dan duduk dikursi yang ditempatinya tadi.

Emma memandang kearah Yunho. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya heran.

Yunho mengawasi Jaejoong sampai gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu. "Montirku." jawabnya.

Emma mengangkat alis. "Oh!" Ia berpaling kepada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan memesan minum. "Montirmu," ulangnya.

Yunho menoleh. "Memang benar! Montirku!" Bentaknya.

Emma tersenyum. "Taukah kau, aku tadi secara tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Gadis itu memang benar."

Yunho bungkam, tidak menjawab. Setelah pelayan muncul membawakan minuman yang dipesan, Emma mengangkat gelas itu dan menyodorkannya pada Yunho. Gerakannya seolah-olah mengejek.

"Sama saja," kata Emma pula. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi seperti yang kita rencanakan. Maka aku kemari untuk menunggumu." Emma meneguk minumannya. "Maka aku cukup maklum untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Kupikir sebaiknya aku memberikan kesempatan kepada kalian berdua untuk membuktikan apa yang diucapkannya tadi itu."

-To Be Continued-

a/n: whaddup readers^^ thanks in advance,I'm newbie here, so your review was so precious for me, whatever it is.


	2. Chapter 2

◆TWO◆

Maincast: YunJae, U-know for this part

Author: asrhandini

TWO — Part 2

80's story setting

Terik sinar matahari terasa menyengat matanya setelah sekian lamanya ia berada di ruang duduk yang gelap. Jaejoong memasang kacamatanya untuk melawan sinar yang menyilaukan itu dan mulai berjalan. Ia merasa orang-orang sedang mengawasi dirinya dengan pandangan heran.

Ada apa sebenarnya dalam dirinya itu yang membuat keadaan jadi begitu keruh? Begitu pula semasa ia masih kecil, perasaan aneh itu selalu muncul. Jaejoong mulai merasakan kepalanya pening. Secara tidak sadar ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memandang ke arah matahari. Terlalu panas dan menyengat. Ia merasa lebih baik mencari tempat berteduh dan duduk. Mungkin ia akan merasa lebih segar di tempat yang teduh. Ia telah berjalan cukup jauh, hampir tiba di garasi. Itu memang baik baginya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya suka akan mobil balap: dingin, penuh bahaya, dan jantan. Suasana garasi itu terasa sejuk setelah ia terkena terik matahari di tempat yang terbuka. Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri jalur garasi itu.

Alex muncul dari ruang kantornya yang kecil dan memanggilnya. "Halo, nona!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum. "Halo, tuan Alex."

Laki-laki tua itu bergegas menghampirinya. "Anda telah menemui Yunho?" Tanyanya. "Dia merasa puas?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada anda, bung."

Alex mengawasi Jaejoong dengan pandangan tajam. "Yunho ini laki-laki yang menarik, bukan?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Sangat menarik. Tapi coba katakanlah dengan jujur, apakah dia orang baik?"

"Dia mungkin orang yang terbaik. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang dan tak dimilikinya."

"Hilang? Aku tak mengertia apa yang anda maksudkan. Apa yang hilang?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya meneruskan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh laki-laki tua itu.

"Rasa takut," jawab Alex. "Seorang pembalap sama saja dengan seorang matador. Mereka belum baik kalau belum pernah merasakan takut. Nah, kalau sudah pernah. Barulah mereka dapat mengembangkan keahlian mereka. Mereka tidak melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan bodoh lainnya, kecuali balapan untuk menang."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil putih.

"Apakah Yunho tidak menaruh perhatian untuk memenangkan balapan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati mobil dan menaruh tangannya di atas mobil itu.

"Mobil yang bagus," kata Alex.

Jaejoong mengawasi mobil itu. Secara tidak sadar tangannya mengelus-elus spatbor mobil. "Yang terbaik yang ada dalam garasi ini," katanya kemudian.

Alex tersenyum licik. "Kurasa kali ini aku berani bertaruh untuk kemenangan Yunho," katanya seraya bersiap untuk berjalan balik menuju kantornya. "Selamat nona."

Jaejoong mengawasi laki-laki tua itu sampai dia menghilang di balik jalur yang menikung. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya. Bau oli dan bensin bercampur dengan bau kulit pembungkus jok menusuk penciumannya. Ia duduk di belakang kemudi. Beginilah baru yang namanya kuat, kokoh, dan jantan, demikian pikirannya.

Ia sudah dapat mengemudikan mobil sebelum usianya mencapai sepuluh tahun. Ayahnya membiarkan ia menjalankan mobil di jalan raya belakang rumah. Ibunya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Kadang-kadang tingkah lakunya tidak seperti anak perempuan saja," demikian ibunya sering berkata. "Sering keluyuran dalam garasi, berpura-pura pegang setir dan bercampur-baur dengan anak-anak laki yang nakal itu."

"Ah, biarkan saja," sahut ayahnya membela. "Dia sudah cukup belajar memasak dan menjahit. Lagipula hal-hal seperti itu sudah tidak begitu penting lagi sekarang. Sudah banyak makanan-makanan kaleng dan pakaian-pakaian jadi yang dijual orang." Sang ayah diam-diam merasa senang dan bangga. Dia memang selalu menghendaki memiliki seorang putra.

Keadaan menjadi lebih baik ketika ia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun dan memperoleh SIM. Pemuda-pemuda temannya itu tidak banyak mengusiknya. Seandainya mengganggu, iapun tidak perlu merasa gemas terhadap mereka. Itu mungkin karena ia selalu dapat mengalahkan mereka dalam kebut-kebutan yang biasa mereka lakukan di jalanan.

Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan gerombolan pemuda-pemuda itu, ketika ia pertama kali mengemudikan mobil tua miliknya sendiri. U-know, yang menjadi pemimpin gerombolan, berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. U-know bersandar di pintu mobil, di mulutnya terselip sebatang rokok.

"Kau dapatkan di mana mobil tua itu?" Tanya U-know.

"Di Wina," jawabnya, dengan menyebut nama-nama garasi yang biasa dikunjungi pemuda-pemuda itu kalau mereka ada mobil-mobil bekas.

U-know mengawasi mobil itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Aku tidak pernah melihat mobil ini di sana."

"Aku telah memperbaikinya sendiri, reparasi kecil," kata Jaejoong berbohong. Bukan reparasi kecil. Ia telah membongkar lepas bagian-bagian mobil itu dan kemudian memasangkannya kembali. Ia mengaturnya dengan rapi, mencat kembali kerangka-kerangka mesin, dan melebarkan lapisan pembungkus rem. Bagian-bagian tertentu telah dipotong, digantikan dengan potongan-potongan dari mobil lain. Ia mencat kembali mobil itu dengan warna gelap. Ia mengerjakannya sendiri selama enam bulan.

"Bisa lari?" Tanya U-know.

"Bisa," jawabnya.

"Coba minggir, aku mau mencobanya," kata U-know yang akan masuk ke mobil.

Jaejoong tetap duduk di belakang kemudi, tidak beranjak sedikitpun. "Huh, enak saja," katanya. "Tak seorangpun boleh mengemudikan mobil ini sampai aku puas mencobanya."

U-know menatapnya. "Siapa yang mau balapan denganmu anak perempuan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Pengecut?" Tanyanya.

Wajah si pemuda itu memerah. "Bukan begitu. Tapi siapa yang pernah mendengar seorang anak perempuan mau ikut balapan kebut-kebutan? Tak masuk akal."

"Baiklah," jawab Jaejoong. Ia mulai menghidupkan mobilnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kota dan berkata pada orang-orang di sana bahwa kalian semua takut kalah." Ia memundurkan mobil, siap meninggalkan gerombolan pemuda itu.

U-know cepat mengejarnya. "Hey, tunggu dulu. Kau tidak berhak berkata demikian."

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Oh, tidak berhak? Buktikanlah kalau begitu."

"Baik," jawab U-know, enggan. "Tapi jangan menyalahkan aku kalau kau nanti cedera."

U-know menjajarkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Jaejoong. "Kita balapan sejauh tiga kilo," teriaknya diantara suara derum mesin. "Kemudian kau berhentilah di sana dan aku akan kembali di sini. Setelah itu kita pergi bersama, anak manis."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengawasi pemuda itu memberi tanda dimulainya balapan itu. Ketika tangan pemuda itu digerakkannya ke bawah, ia melepaskan pedal kopling dan mobilnya melompat ke muka. Jaejoong tertawa gembira, membanting setir, membuat mobilnya merapat dengan mobil si pemuda. Jarak kedua mobil itu hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja.

Pemuda itu menginjak pedal gas, berusaha agar mobilnya dapat mendahului mobil Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Jaejoong tertawa sambil menarik tombol klep lawannya. Kedua mobil itu saling terserempet, suara-suara beradunya logam terdengar jelas. U-know terpaksa menyisih, menghindari srempetan. Dengan demikian ia memberi peluang pada Jaejoong. Gadis itu menancap gas dan mobilnya meluncur meninggalkan mobil U-know jauh di belakang.

Sampai pada batas jarak yang ditentukan. Jaejoong memutar mobilnya balik ke arah yang telah dilaluinya tadi, melewati U-know yang tengah memandanginya dengan gemas. Ia menunggu sampai pemuda itu memberi tanda, maka untuk kedua kalinya mobilnya melompat ke depan. Bedanya, kali ini kedua mobil itu saling berhadapan. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memegang kemudi dengan kencang. Senyum itu membeku diwajahnya ketika kedua mobil itu hampir berpapasan. Mobil U-know berjalan agak di tengah, jelas si pemuda ingin memaksa agar ia mengambil jalan di pinggir yang tidak begitu rata. Namun ia tetap pada jalurnya, tidak mau menyisih ke tepi.

Pada detik-detik terakhir, Jaejoong masih sempat melihat pemuda itu membanting setir, menghindari tabrakan. Wajah pemuda itu pucat, meyumpah-nyumpah ketika keduanya berpapasan. Dari cermin mobil, Jaejoong melihat mobip lawannya itu selip dan berputar membalik. Untung si pemuda dapat menghentikan gerakan berputar itu dengan selamat. Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling dan kemudian memundurkan mobilnya ke dekat lawannya itu.

U-know keluar dari mobil. Pemuda-pemuda temannya itu telah berkerumun mengelilinginya. Mereka memandang ke bagian spatbor belakang yang telah terkupas akibat tersrempet mobil Jaejoong. Jajeoong bahkan tidak merasa kalau mobilnya telah menghantam bagian belakang mobil pemuda itu.

U-know memandang kearahnya. "Kau gila!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan bergeser dari tempat duduknya. "Mau mencoba mengemudi?" Tanyanya. "Bisa lari sampai seratus dua puluh kalau jalannya rata."

U-know berjalan memutari mobil, menuju tempat kemudi. Setelah menghidupkan mesin, ia mengoper persneling dan mobil mulai meluncur. Dalam waktu singkat ia telah melarika mobil itu dengan kecepatan sembilan puluh kilo meter per jam. Well, the end of the story, U-know menjadi kekasih Jaejoong yang pertama.

Bagi Jaejoong, U-know berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Meskipun begitu ia merasa lebih mudah, dan yakin berkencan dengan pemuda itu. U-know pun menghormatinya, dan mereka jarang bertengkar. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong memang cocok dengan dirinya. Meskipun begitu, bukan merupakan perintang baginya untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Saat iti Jaejoong duduk di bangku terakhir sekolah menengah atas. Setelah menunggu seminggu dan karena pemuda itu tak kunjung datang, ia pergi menemuinya. "Kita harus segera menikah." Katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya U-know.

"Kenapa kau kira? Bodoh!" Jaejoong membentak.

U-know menatapnya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menyumpah. "Sialan! Tentunya karena karet murahan yang kubeli di bioskop itu!"

"Bukan karet itu yang menjadi penyebabnya," balas Jaejoong marah. "Tapi sperma milikmu itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kau tak henti-hentinya menaburkan benih itu padaku."

"Toh, kau menyukainya, bukan?" Kata U-know. "Kau tidak pernah menolaknya!" Kembali ia memandangnya. "Lagi pula bagimana aku bisa tahu kalau itu bayiku? Aku telah sering mendengar omongan orang-orang tentang dirimu."

Jaejoong memandang ke arah kekasihnya itu untuk beberapa saat. Buyarlah sudah segala impian yang pernah ia impikan. Impian tentang dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Ternyata kekasihnya itu tidak berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lainnya. Dengan perasaan kecewa ia berpaling meninggalkan U-know.

Sabtu berikutnya ia mengambil uang tabungannya. Ada seorang dokter yang bersedia menggugurkan kandungannya bagi anak-anak gadis yang masih bersekolah.

"Obat apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, mulai sedikit ketakutan.

"Penicilin," jawab si dokter, tersenyum. "Besyukur ada obat ini yang dapat membasmi segala macam kuman kecuali yang ada dalam perutmu itu. Minumlah pil itu setiap empat jam untuk dua hari ini. Yang kecil itu untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri. Minum setiap dua jam setelah kau sampai di rumah. Tidur yang cukup atau berbaring saja di ranjang, paling tidak selama dua hari. Jangan khawatir dan kaget apabila kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Lekas menghubungi dokter. Seandainya ibumu menyakan tentang darah itu, katakan saja menstruasimu agak deras. Kau bisa ingat semua itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Sejam lagi kau akan menderita sakit yang hebat yang membuatmu tidak tahan akan semua itu." Setelah berkata demikian, dokter itu kembali duduk, membiarkan pasiennya berjalan keluar. Jaejoong berpaling dan memandang kearahnya.

"Terima kasih, doktet." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa," balas si dokter. "Tapu berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali ke sini."

Jaejoong melarikan mobilnya, menempuh jarak empat puluh kilo dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan tubuhnya lemah ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah. Ia langsung pegi ke kamarnya di loteng, merasa lega bahwa rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Ia menelan pil-pil pemberian si dokter dan segera menyelinap di baling selimut di atas ranjangnya. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang, membuat tubuhnya bergemetar.

Seminggu kemudian, saat ia tengah mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir di belakanf toko serba ada, U-kniw berjalan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di pintu mobil.

"Aku telah berpikir, Jaejoong," ujar U-know dengan sikap jantan yang menyebalkan, "Kita bisa menikah."

"Matilah kau, pengecut!" Bentak Jaejoong dingin. Kemudian ia melarikan mobilnya kencang, hampir menyeret tangan pemuda itu. Pada bulan berikutnya mereka merencanakan untuk menikah. Suaminya sudah tentu pembalap pula, seorang pemuda jangkung yang tampan itu.

"Kupikir aku dan kau harus saling bersatu, manis," kata laki-laki itu pada suatu hari. "Kita adalah pembalap-pembalap terbaik."

"Yang kau maksudkan adalah kau ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa panas menjalari tubuhnya.

"I guess so. Memang begitu yang kumaksudkan." Kata U-know.

Orang tua Jaejoong melarang pernikahan mereka. Masih banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya dulu sebelum menikah. Demikian pikir mereka. Lagi pula kehidupan macam apa yang akan dijalaninya?

-To Be Continued-

a/n: well, terimakasih untuk readers, dan saya masih belajar untuk memperbaiki bahasa dan penulisan saya di fic ini, apresiasi kalian sangat saya harapkan dan maaf apabila kurang rapi karena saya posting ini lewat hp xD contact me on twitter asrhandini if ya dont mind haha. finally, thank you and see ya on the next part


End file.
